Would you?
by Cutenatsumexmikan
Summary: "Mikan Sakura, will you marry me once we get out of this place?" Natsume asked sincerely, looking at her with eyes full of love and promises. Mikan bit her lips. "But Natsume," Mikan started. "All I want to marry is Edward Cullen." NxM.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and Edward Cullen :)**

**Author's note: **Just a random fic that I made out of boredom. I got the idea from a text message, so yeah. Hope you enjoy this nonsense oneshot of mine. :)

* * *

A man with raven locks in the age of 17 sat patiently in the living room's sofa, waiting for his now 5-years-long girlfriend to come out of the bathroom. It was their anniversary and he planned to proposed to her tonight. He wasn't sure if she will accept his proposal but it wouldn't hurt to try right?

The door creaked open and revealed a beautiful brunette with innocent hazel eyes, smiling at his direction. He stood up and walked towards the brunette before he took her hand in his.

"Took you long enough, Polka," Natsume said. "Come on."

Mikan just pouted at the way he called her. Even for 5 years of dating each other, he still have the hobby of calling her those stupid panties print of hers when she was still 10. She sighed, trying not to shout at him. She would let him slipped today considering it was their anniversary.

Natsume Hyuuga led the brunette towards their Sakura Tree where they usually have their quality time and arguments. He set a very wonderful ambiance in the place for this very special night. He has to thank Ruka for helping him out.

It is a romantic candlelit dinner under the shade of the Sakura Tree with the moon shining above them. It was indeed romantic and Mikan smiled at the arrangement of the place.

Natsume pulled a chair for Mikan and she sat after giving him a sweet peck on the cheeks. Natsume also sat down on the chair in front of her. Suddenly, the waiter which is Koko, came with a big goofy smile plastered on his face and a tray on his hands. He left immediately as soon as he placed the tray on the table, letting Natsume and Mikan enjoyed the romantic night alone.

They started eating.

Mikan is blabbering about this movie that she wants to watch in June which annoyed the hell out from Natsume. Ever since this vamparific movie was released, Mikan had never stopped talking about it. She always tell Natsume how romantic the male protagonist is compared to him which really angered him.

"Natsume, I'm really excited for the movie 'Eclipse'! You're going to come with me in the movie house to watch it right?" Mikan asked cheerfully, oblivious to the fact that the flame caster is ready to burn a fictional vampire.

Natsume just shrugged, trying to control his anger. Mikan pouted.

"You're no fun at all, Natsume. You should at least be like him. He's so romantic, you know! You should at least try to put the word 'romantic' in your big coconut," Mikan said. Natsume grimaced.

"I'm telling you, Polka, I'm not going to watch that vamparific movie with that diamond-shining vampire in a silver Volvo starring it. I might as well go to hell than watching it," Natsume hissed. Mikan hmped him and continue eating, not uttering a single word. He knows that she's irritated at him right now but he didn't care, instead he used this opportunity to tell her what he wanted to tell her.

"Mikan," Natsume started, looking at her. This seems to surprise Mikan that he called her by her first name.

"Natsume? You called me by my name, is something wrong?" Mikan said, surprised. Natsume just shook his head at her innocence. He placed his hand inside his pocket and took something from it. He placed a red velvet box with a blue bow in the table, making Mikan's hazel eyes widened in realization. "Natsume?"

He sighed.

"I know this is too early to ask," Natsume started, opening the box to reveal a sparkling diamond engagement inside it. "but I don't want to love anyone else but you. I don't mind hearing your annoying voice first thing in the morning, seeing your ugly face and stupid smile before I go to sleep and spending my whole life with you and your childish attitude. So," He looked straight into her hazel eyes.

"Mikan Sakura, will you marry me once we get out of this place?" Natsume asked sincerely, looking at her with eyes full of love and promises. Mikan bit her lips.

"But Natsume," Mikan started. "All I want to marry is Edward Cullen."

Natsume's face fell with that retort. He knows that the vampire doesn't exist, but he can't help but to be jealous. Of course, his childish girlfriend would only want to marry someone like that Edward Cullen. Natsume stood up, carrying the pain of rejection on his shoulder. He was about to walk away when Mikan grabbed his wrist to make him looked at her.

He doesn't know why, but Mikan's eyes is beaming with happiness. Is she happy that he's in pain and that she rejected him? He looked away.

"Natsume, look at me," Mikan ordered and automatically, he turned his head to looked at her sparkling hazel eyes and smiling face. "Would you be my Edward Cullen?"

And that retort made him smile in happiness as well.

* * *

**Author's note:** End of oneshot! How was it? Please don't forget to review. This story is dedicated to all the readers who supported me all the way. I know this is not that good, but I still hope that you would like it. Reviews?

**`Cute-chan :)**


End file.
